


Naruto's Daddy

by ParanormalWaffle (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, dont judge me, takes place in like the first season of the original series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ParanormalWaffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke has a daddy kink. IF YOU DONT LIKE THE PAIRING THEN DONT READ IT im really sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto's Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is my first fan fic. Hope you like it (and I ironically wrote this on fathers day, whoops!) im really sorry

"Sasuke! Not here!" Naruto whisper-yelled. Sasuke was pinning him to the wall, with his hands on Naruto's hips.

"Shut up. You know you want me," Sasuke told him. "Call me daddy."

"What?!? Sasuke t-that's weird! I'm not gonna call yo-" Naruto was interupted by Sasuke suddenly kissing him. "Mmm S-Sasuke," Naruto moaned into the kiss.

"Don't call me that!" Sasuke hissed. "Call me daddy! Unless you want to get punished..." Sasuke pressed his body into Naruto, and Naruto moaned.

"D-daddy!" Naruto complied. Sasuke was pleased, so he forced a sloppy, yet enjoyable, kiss on Naruto. That excited him. Naruto called out to Sasuke again "Daddy! Mmmm daddy more!" Naruto grinded into him, begging for Sasuke to touch him.

"Good boy. Now you'll get a reward." Sasuke whispered erotically into Naruto's ear. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's crotch and started palming him through his pants. 

"That feels good, daddy!" Naruto spoke. "M-more!" Sasuke slipped his hand into Naruto's underwear and grabbed his hard-on. It really turned him on every time Naruto called him daddy, he already had a throbbing hard-on of his own. He started moving his hand up and down, putting Naruto in ecstasy. "Daddy yes!" But before Naruto came, Sasuke got on his knees and took down Naruto's pants, placing Naruto's member in his mouth. He tickled the tip with his tongue while Naruto was a mess in moans. "Mmm! Daddy I'm gonna-" Naruto blew his load into Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke swallowed and stood up. "You taste amazing," he said with a seductive smile. "Here, you try," Sasuke forced his mouth onto Naruto's, immediately sticking his tongue in Naruto's mouth. Naruto didn't mind the taste. Sasuke moaned and grabbed Naruto's ass, sticking a finger in. Naruto was shocked and he twitched around Sasuke's fingers while he added another. "You like that, Naruto?"

"Yes! Yes Sasuke!" Naruto groaned. Sasuke was pissed that Naruto didn't call him daddy, so he forced two more fingers up his ass. "O-ow! Why did you do mm that" Naruto managed in between moans.

"You need to be punished," Sasuke said, throwing Naruto on the ground. He took out his fingers and pulled down his pants, placing himself at Naruto's entrance. "Call me daddy."

"Daddy! Daddy please get inside me!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke rammed into Naruto, not stopping to think if its hurting him.

"Naruto mmm! You're so mmmm tight! Ahhh! You feel so good!" Sasuke managed to get out while moaning. He kept thrusting his hips into Naruto, and Naruto was moaning too.

"Keep going daddy!" 

Eventually, Naruto and Sasuke both were at their limits and came at the same time.

"That was so good," Sasuke panted out. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

"No, you didn't. I'm fine. Believe it!" Naruto said with his signature smile. They both got off the floor and pulled their pants back up. Naruto gave Sasuke a quick kiss and said, "I love you. I mean after all, you are my daddy." Sasuke smiled at that comment.

"What?!? Sasuke, you're Naruto's long lost father?!" a familiar voice spoke.

Sasuke and Naruto both turned in the direction of the door to see a very confused Sakura. I mean, she is that stupid.

Naruto was blushing a various amount of reds and tried to say, "W-what? N-nno! Sasuke, tell her!"

He spoke too quietly for Sakura to hear, so Sasuke said, "Haha! No, I'm not his father, idiot. It just gets me hard when he calls me daddy," He said it so bluntly that Naruto was pissed off.

"Sasuke! Don't just say things like that to a girl!"

Sakura was standing there really confused as she said, "Wait, so you're lovers?!?! You two never get along! How can that be possible?!"

Sasuke replied simply saying, "We get along in the bedroom," and he smirked, grabbing Naruto, sniffing his hair and strangely licking his ear. "He is mine."

"Like I'd ever want someone like Naruto! Well, at least I understand why you never liked me, because you're gay!"

"Idiot. I never liked you because you're ugly"

"Hey! That wasn't very nice! Call me ugly again and I'll tell Kakashi-sensei that you had sex with Naruto!"

Just then, Kakashi walked in and said, "Sasuke and Naruto did what?!"

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hope you liked it. It was very awkward to make 0.0 IM REALLY SORRY


End file.
